


This Feeling

by mendokayalways



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fleabag POV, Future-fic, Sort Of, its a poem guys lol, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: "I love you.""It'll pass."
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	This Feeling

"I love you" I said  
He smiled and cried and put a soft hand on my cheek  
"It'll pass" he said  
And it will  
And it did  
And when it did  
I missed it  
Because oh, what a feeling it was  
It hurt and it ached  
And it dug a hole where my heart used to be  
But oh, what a feeling  
What a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to 'This Feeling' by The Alabama Shakes


End file.
